


Nervous (Omovember 2020)

by tinyghostie



Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [16]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Day Sixteen: Shy Bladder, Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Omovember, Trapped In Elevator, Wetting, pee shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyghostie/pseuds/tinyghostie
Summary: Though Diego's bladder was shy enough to prevent him from peeing most of the time, he doubted it could hold forever.
Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999363
Kudos: 10





	Nervous (Omovember 2020)

Diego took a deep breath and pushed open the door to the men’s bathroom. No one else was in there. He’d be okay.

He went into one of the stalls, then counted from one to ten, then ten to one, his hands shaking as he unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants to his ankles.

“Yeah, I just need to piss, I’ll just be a minute.”

That was Luther’s voice. The door opened and Diego saw goosebumps prickle up all over his bare legs.

He couldn’t do it anymore. It was impossible. He couldn’t pee around anyone else, let alone Luther. Diego pulled up his pants and buckled his belt again, unlocking the door with trembling fingers and washing his hands. He didn’t want to arouse suspicion, after all.

Leaving the bathroom, he stepped into the elevator, knowing that there was another bathroom downstairs. To his surprise and annoyance, Luther stepped in next to him.

The doors closed and Diego felt the elevator begin to move, and he leaned on the handrail nervously. It had definitely been a mistake missing out on that opportunity to use the bathroom.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped with a jolt.

“Huh.” Luther pulled out his phone and dialled, raising it to his ear and beginning to speak to whoever was hopefully going to come and rescue them.

Diego’s heart rate quickened, and he gripped the handrail for dear life. He tried to do his counting, but the numbers just wouldn’t come.

“They’re gonna come and help. You okay?” Luther asked, noticing how terrified Diego looked.

Diego squirmed and nodded.

Ten minutes passed, and nobody seemed to have come yet. Diego was only getting more and more desperate, and though his bladder was shy enough to prevent him from peeing most of the time, he doubted it could hold forever.

“Diego, are you sure you’re fine?” Luther asked. Diego was almost impressed. It was the first time he’d shown this much care.

“F-fine.” Diego mumbled. “Just n-need to pee.”

“I thought I saw you in there?” Luther frowned in confusion. He’d seen some weird shit, but this was the first instance of cloning he’d witnessed.

“Didn’t go.” Diego muttered, squeezing his thighs together.

“Oh… was it because I was there?” Luther looked guilty but concerned.

Diego nodded awkwardly. “I d-don’t think I can hold it.”

“I won’t look.” Luther told him and turned to face the wall of the elevator.

Diego squirmed in silence (aside from the odd moan or whine) for a few minutes, then it happened. His stupid, uncooperative bladder gave in, and a wet patch started to spread down his legs, soaking his pants and forming a puddle on the steel floor.

To make matters worse, the lift lights turned back on just as he was finishing, and the elevator began to move again. The doors slid open slowly and his accident was visible to the entire world. There must have been twenty people standing at the door, including Vanya, Five, Allison, Klaus, and presumably even Ben too.

Diego felt a tear run down his cheek and wiped it away with a soft groan, before pushing his way past the crowd.

“Sorry, man-”

“Leave me alone, Luther.” Diego mumbled bitterly.

“Diego, are you okay?” Vanya asked, and the others tried to crowd round him, asking similar questions.

“Just leave me alone, it’s not a big deal!” Diego snapped.

“You were stuck in an elevator, that’s gotta be a big deal. Weren’t you terrified?” Allison asked.

“Didn’t it feel like it was gonna drop? You’re so brave, bro.” Klaus lightly punched his shoulder.

They hadn’t been talking about his accident. Diego smiled slightly. He was lucky to have siblings like these.


End file.
